dicemanhwafandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn
Dawn (Also known as Doelin) '''is a minor antagonist in the series. She is a former friend of Taebin's who survived Mooyoung's first A-Rank Die harvest. She considers Taebin a traitor and is after him for reasons yet to be completely understood. On reappearing in the story, she was known for a while as '''Hood. Appearance Originally, Dawn was a short, energetic girl with short, dark hair and eyes and a nice smile. Presently, she wears identical clothes to Mooyoung's, other than the fact that she also wears gloves. Her face is constantly hidden under a hood, thus the nickname. Her voice is hoarse and she carries an ugly scar on her neck, probably as a consequence of being nearly strangled to death by Mooyoung. As Hood, she walks with a slight hunch forward, probably to ensure that the hood doesn't fall off her head. History (in chronological, rather than narrative order) Taebin is the third Dicer, the first one to whom Mooyoung gave Dice after arriving at Taebin's school. She was the second to achieve A-Rank status after Oh-hyun. She was Taebin's class representative and as such, had a practical personality that made her the organiser of meetings for their small group of Dicers. She liked cooking, tarot cards and had a crush on Mooyoung she did not dare reveal, although other members of the group noticed. When X launched the PVP Stage on their group, Mooyoung proceeded to attack all members to harvest their Dice. Dawn was devastated by the finding that he had merely been using them in anticipation of that event. Gibaek, who had a crush on her, tried to attack Mooyoung to make an opening for her to escape by flying away, and it worked, at the cost of his life. However, when Mooyoung turned on Taebin and seemed on the verge of killing him, she swooped down on him and made Mooyoung release Taebin, thus giving him the chance to escape. This resulted on his grabbing Dawn instead, and from where Taebin was watching, it seemed he managed to kill her. This was the last sight of Dawn for a long while in the story. Her next appearance would be as Hood. One night, Samsusaeng was walking either to or from cram school and brooding over his options for the future when Hood approached him from behind and gave him a Die, under the pretext that Samsusaeng had dropped it. Not long after, it became clear that the two kept in touch while Samsusaeng used Dice to improve his intellect and ace his university entrance exams. One day he went to Hood to thank her and asked why she had given him the Die. In response, Hood asked him for his cooperation in finding Taebin, who attended the same school as Samsusaeng had. When the War Quest was announced, Samsusaeng provided her with a map of the school grounds. On the day of the quest, the two raid the school as members of the Attack team, injuring a teacher badly in the process. Other Dicers identify Hood wrongly with Mooyoung, whom they had seen in a video wearing the same clothes and killing Gilma's guild. On hearing that, both Dongtae and Eunju become interested: he runs to meet Hood, and she eventually runs to Taebin to obtain information. After a brief meeting with Hood from which he cannot obtain any answers, Dongtae has to leave by pausing time to rescue Hyunjo. This proves that Hood and Mooyoung are not the same person to Taebin, who has been observing the scene and knows that as a Time Pause user Mooyoung is immune to its effects. He also notices, as Hood proceeds to raid the main building and kill every student in sight, that her attack pattern does not include Mooyoung's spinal cord crush. This leaves Taebin to wonder whether and how Hood is connected to Mooyoung, and he proceeds towards the intruder to find out more. He explains that to Eunju in the way. Meanwhile, Dongtae has a brief encounter with Hood again after he saves Hyunjo and tries to stop Hood from attacking students. At that point Dongtae has run out of Dice and is reduced to attacking herd bare-handed. This fails as she activates her special skill, Air Gravity, which prevents Dongtae from landing a single punch. They exchange a few words and Hood asks Dongtae whether he got his first Die from Taebin. This leads Dongtae to wonder whether the events that led to his obtaining the Die were accidental or not. When the situation seems desperate, Che-hyun comes to Dongtae's help and creates a diversion to toss some Dice to him. This enables him to pause time and evacuate everyone from the area. As the second target, Chun Nobong, is announced, Hood brings Samsusaeng back from unconscious state and the former student confirms the identity of the target. The two proceed to find him, but Hood notices Taebin tailing them and sends Samsusaeng to the auditorium on his own. She then proceeds to address him directly and the two move to a storage room to talk undisturbed, not knowing Teacher Kim is hiding there. Hood taunts Taebin and the two fight. During the fight, she insists that Taebin is not using his full power and that this is not limited to Teleportation or its derivative skills. These cryptic remarks enrage Taebin, who makes a frontal attack that manages to remove the hood over Dawn's head. Taebin is initially shocked but is moved to tears on realising his former friend is alive, but Dawn will have none of it and continues treating Taebin as an enemy. When he asks why, she tells him she no longer considers him as a friend and accuses him as betraying her by allowing Dice to spread again in his new school. She then reminds Taebin of his role in the final events of the day when Mooyoung annihilated the group: she witnessed as he rushed to Mooyoung's aid as he was defeated by X and saw when he asked Taebin to do him a "favour". Personality Dawn was a cheerful and energetic girl, who was also the first to guess correctly that X is a person. She was also shy around Mooyoung. As Hood, her behaviour suggests both a cool and calculating mind that isn't easily shaken by events, and a ruthless, merciless motivation to find Taebin at all costs, even if she has to kill the entire school to find him. Hood speaks little and to the point, and gives information in bits and pieces, often meeting a direct question with silence. She disposes of people who aren't useful to her. Abilities Hood's main stat is strength, which is monstrous, perhaps on par with Taebin's or even Mooyoung's. She can crush the arm of a grown man slowly and steadily, and then toss him around effortlessly. She can also kill a Dicer and harvest all their Dice with just one hit, which is strong enough to crack concrete. As for her A-Rank skill, Dawn uses Levitation proficiently, sometimes flying, sometimes simply using it to reduce her weight and perform acrobatic movements while fighting. Her second-level Strengthened skill, Air Gravity, seems to be able to manipulate air density to deflect attacks and generate powerful shockwaves that can send a grown young man like Dongtae flying. She also has a third-level skil , "Gravity Press" , when it is used ,it will greatly increasing gravity around the user for 3 metres radius , effectively bind everybody in the radius to the ground . However , this skill will not affect the user but the user will can't move or can move a little as show when Dawn grab Taebin's neck or the gravity may be lifted . Category:Characters Category:Character